Finding The Dream
by RenesmeBBF
Summary: Marie Ellenwood has always had a dream, And so Has Peter it would be easier if they tried to help each other with their dreams but how can they when there always growling and hissing at each other?


Original Blah Blah stuff not mine doesn't belong to me I don't own it and thanks for reading my crazy stories that never go an

Original Blah Blah stuff not mine doesn't belong to me I don't own it and thanks for reading my crazy stories that never go anywhere but to my head. Thanks; D

_In the golden city of England were English gentlemen and farther out ladies who were soon to be adults flew round like birds._

_There were always some children who never wanted to grow up those who wanted eternal youth, and that was sooner gone before it came to mind. Though there was one girl she'd been waiting since she was at the age of eight to be an adult._

_She happened to wish of it all her life and nothing else, many times did her parents tell her enjoy your childhood while she could. But she wanted nothing else other then to be a grown up, and so as the next six years passed she kept up her dreams and at every chance she got she would try her dream every time. But each and every time she failed, until one day her mother came back into her room after she had already kissed her goodnight._

"_Mom-ma you needn't check on me again, I handle myself beta then Elizabeth."_

_Catherine Ellenwood rubbed between her middle child shoulders and smiled, she just never gave up but sooner or later her dreams wouldn't carry dreams out adulthood but dreams of her years of young spring. And that would do only warm Catharine's heart no more then a world full of roses._

"_Yes, dear child now sleep off your blessed day."_

_Marie smiled up at her mother_

"_Mom-ma treats me more like…"_

_She had drifted off to sleep before her started complaint had reached her throat. Her head flopped back on her pillow and she soared into her dreams._

_Catharine watched her daughter in delight as a trickle of excitement rolled up her spine, what ever did the child dream of?_

_She moved Marie's charcoal hair away from her face and kissed her for head. __**Sleep well dear daughter**__…_

_She hurried out the room not to awake her and bustled herself towards her room to get dressed._

_Finally, usually it took seven seconds for them parents to flutter off somewhere, as usually this one just started at her daughters face like it was the face of a goddess._

_Not like it mattered. _

_Pulling back on his cap he hopped off the tower and waved Tinker Bell away. For some reason when his 15__th__ birthday had come around she'd become annoying, who ever knew why?_

_And as always she got right up in his face and started acting like a mother 'don't push me away, I've saved you before remember? Time had done a good thing and taught him how to ignore her; she was like a pushy wife. She flew up to were Peter had given her hiding place till he called on her probably would be never…_

But then again back to work…

Peter flew to the house he'd been spying on since their dinnertime. Scowling and sucking in his breath as if he was about to inhale poison gas he kicked the window open and jumped in. Peter was not delighted to see the girl that the woman had been beaming at sit up and glare at him darkly.

_**Now wasn't that something.**_

Marie might have yelled for her Mother but there were two things stopping her. One: She wanted to be an adult so she didn't need another adult to help her and, Two: She had never seen a boy that could float.

"_S'cuse my manners" He said,_

_He bowed and looked back up frowning, she was not at all a very cheerful picture to look at when she had the glare in her topaz eyes._

"_I'd love to hop out the bed and curtsy but my ankle is a bit odd today." Marie said bitterly, turned over and closed her eyes._

"_I do believe you're the first customer who doesn't know me." He responded._

_Not that his opinion when he was farther away mattered but she could have come close to a fairies features. The pale skin, fairly long waist length charcoal hair, topaz circled eyes, and the full lips._

_If he had never seen a girl before he would have thought she was a beautiful man, and in his case men were not beautiful. He crept closer and examined her closely 11? Maybe 8?_

_He eyebrow twitched as she sat up and bumped heads with his, he shook it off lightly and blinked. _

"_I don't feel like showing you to the door. So either you go back out the way you came, or I show you the floor and a door."_

_His lip twitched as a snarl reached the corner of his mouth, a smart one eh?_

"_Oh. Merrie. Merrie."_

_When her eyes narrowed she glared at him_

" _I don't think I favor that name much, but tell me yours"_

_He grinned._

"_Peter… It's Peter Pan, though I would have preferred something like William but enjoy what you've got."_

_Peter watched as her face-hardened and turned paler as her lips traced into a thin line. And that expression would be?_

"_I do believe this is called stalking."_

_He snorted, "Oh aren't you the golden girl ugly but smart."_

_She had given him the honors when she flinched, as she watched Peter's face show with true winners take all that he'd actually landed a point on her._

_Her narrowed eyes turned into a heavy glare, two could play at that game. _

"_Well your no more handsome then a frog"_

_He grinned, a perfect complement but a girl with fire in her eyes._

"_Well I guess would should just get this over with kiss make up and get married aye? For one thing were I come from being handsome as a frog is a good thing."_

_Marie tossed the covers off her feet and stomped up to him and barred her teeth as if she would bite him. "Shall I try using more improper words then?"_

_Peter flew over to the bed and sat, this could go on all night. _

"_Love you too… now lets get down to business! I'd never thought I'd find a she-cat around here that would fit the part but then here you are by the way that should be a complement to you." _

_Peter got up off the bed and went back to the window and leaned against the side. First step was to capture her and take her to Neverland then the big Plan A would start. First claim back your niceties._

"_Sorry Ma'am we got off on the wrong foot"_

_He waved her hand as if it was nothing, Madam he should have said._

_Her eyes narrowed again "Call me Ma'am again and I'll scalp you without regret. I'm not that older then you."_

_Peter arched a brow and looked at her completely as if she was out of her mind. Hah. Like she was Older! Then him yea in her forever never future._

"_And you'd be what? 8?"_

"_Fourteen"_

"_Well that explains it…"_

_She did a small clear of her throat. _

"_Pardon?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Peter looked at the moon and groaned he'd wasted nearly an hour hissing and fitting at the golden girl. Plan B would just have to suffice kidnap would go faster then negotiating._

"_Ok." Peter waved two fingers at her and watched her float slightly. Worked like magic, though since he wasn't a fairy after about 10 seconds it would backfire and she'd be in a 2-hour slumber._

"_What in the bloody merry did you do to me"_

_He snickered and caught her when she almost dropped to the floor. He whistle with his two fingers and was surprised that he was overjoyed to see TinkerBell half dance and half fly in threw the window._

"_I'd ask you to help me out Tink but it seems your hands are full" He grinned while she giggled happily and flew out the window, shed gathered everything he had asked for and he had gathered the girl. _

_Part 3 to Plan A complete._

_**Thanks so much for reading chapter 1 I haven't started chapter 2 yet but I've got it in my head thanks plz review helps me improve my writing**_


End file.
